Let Your OC's Run Free Challenge!
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This will be a collection of Drabbles and One-shots which are mostly unrelated, I'm not sure if they will be. Either way they will be OC centric! Mostly about this girl called Kitty if she fits in the description that I'm given for my challenge.
1. Coming Home

**Author's Note: Let your OC's run free challenge! Round 1!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Prompts:**

 **Turquoise: Having an interview with Dumbledore for DADA professor.**

 **Word: Exhilarating**

 **Quote: "The first method for estimating the intelligence of a ruler, is to look at the men he has around him." Niccolo Machiavelli**

 **Word: Charming**

 **Sentence: The snow covered grounds made the whole scene look like something right out of a Fairy Tale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nothing at all!**

* * *

Coming Home

Kitty didn't realise what a weird feeling it would be returning to Hogwarts but as she sat in the office of Headmaster Dumbledore she couldn't help but feel like a teenager again. She felt guilty, sitting in this big chair in front of the ornate and intimidating desk, even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

Dumbledore was smiling benignly at her over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, his fingers steepled together under his chin. She thought that interview was going well, and that she had a chance of getting, and holding down, the job as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor; but no one had spoken for a long time.

She took a deep breath, intending to start a conversation, but Dumbledore spoke up before she got the chance.

"A wise man, a wise muggle, once said that 'the first method for estimating the intelligence of a ruler is to look at the men he has around him'" he began examining her closely.

"Niccolo Machiavelli" Kitty supplied, although she was trembling in her seat. She wasn't sure that this line of conversation was going the way she wanted it to.

"Exactly, so you know that the wizarding world will judge me by the teachers that I appoint to this school," Kitty sighed, waiting for the rejection, "so I expect you to be on your best behaviour whilst you work here. It is very important that you present a composed image to the world. However I am sure that if you are just as charming as you have been here today then we will have no problems at all."

"Really?" Kitty asked, more than a little gobsmacked.

Dumbledore tried, and failed, to hide an indulgent smile as he nodded at her. "Yes my dear Professor Rosewood. Welcome back to the school."

Kitty grinned, suddenly exhilarated. She really hadn't expected to be successful when she applied for this job, she had been planning to simply use the experience to help with her interview technique. She had never once thought that Albus Dumbledore would be crazy enough to employ her, especially not after the way she ran wild with James Potter and Sirius Black back in their school days. It seemed that time had worn away the old man's wisdom, that or she had matured in the last 5 years and no one had told her.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much sir. You really wont regret it I will do my very best for these children and this school."

"I know you will Kitty, and of course you must call me Albus now."

"Oh no sir, I couldn't call you A-Albus. It would be far too weird! If anything I will call you Professor Dumbledore, at least until I get used to being in charge!" she laughed and the older man chuckled along with her. He was thoroughly amused at the way she was acting, it was like she'd been told she'd won the lottery.

Kitty thanked her old head teacher again smiling widely at him before she turned on her hell and left the big office. She grinned at the gargoyles that stood guarding his door before bouncing off down the corridor.

It struck her again at this point just how strange it was to be back here, it really was like coming home after a long trip. All the corridors and classrooms, the paintings and some of the people were still just the same. Even some of the students, the seventh years here now would have only been little second years when she left the school. Everyone and everything changed so fast! But still, remained just enough the same to be familiar and welcoming.

It was the Christmas holidays and so the school was a lot quieter than she ever remembered it but Kitty was glad of that, it gave her the opportunity to explore a little before she had to leave. She stopped at one of the windows on the third floor and looked out past the greenhouses towards the lake and the ominous edge of the forbidden forest. The snow covered grounds made the whole scene look like something right out of a fairy tale, she felt that she could nearly see Little Red Riding Hood skipping through the trees or hear the bells on Santa's sleigh.

She pushed away from the window and kept walking; a few small students passed her in the corridor and immediately stopped talking. This was what it was going to be like, she realised as the little third year students scurried past before resuming their conversation in more hushed tones. She was going to be an authority figure and would therefore command a little bit of fear, especially from the younger ones.

She really wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Kitty shook her head and brushed off the feeling of uncertainty, puffing as she climbed the many staircases that would take her to the Gryffindor common room. She paused to have a small, reminiscent conversation with the portrait of the fat lady before reluctantly leaving the school. She could smell the roast cooking as she walked past the great hall and her stomach grumbled with longing.

Kitty traipsed her way down the long drive until she reached the gates where she turned around. The big castle was mostly dark but candles shone in a few windows making them look like floating lights. It was magical, and it was home. She couldn't wait to go back.

* * *

 **It was very strange writing about someone who doesn't already have a story in the Potter universe. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and please do leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. Heart Broken

**Author's Note: Okay just to clarify this is not linked to the first one. By some freak of the draw I managed to pick another prompt with Albus Dumbledore as one of the main characters but they are most definitely not linked in anyway.**

 **Prompts: (word) forever, (sentence)** **It was like fire, consuming everything in its wake, and just like fire it burned out. (word) Desire**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kitty.**

* * *

Heart Broken

In the aftermath of the break up Kitty was completely and utterly floored. She still sat on that bench under the bridge long after Albus returned to his own home. Long after afternoon became evening, after evening descended into dusk and after the darkness of night stole any remaining light from around her.

She hadn't moved in those long hours and she was vaguely aware of the icy cold that had leaked into her very bones, but it wasn't the cold that had kept her rooted to the spot.

At first she had been confused when Albus had arrived to take her out, she had thought they were simply going on another date but he had only wanted to walk. That's how they had ended up under the bridge.

It had started out well, she was blissful in the knowledge that she was with a man who loved her and she got her heart's desire but she started to notice that things were wrong. He wasn't acting himself, he kept a careful distance between them and he wouldn't look directly at her. He stuttered, something he did when he was nervous about a speech and for one sickening moment Kitty had actually believed that he was going to propose. When they sat down however, he had something else to say entirely.

She had been such a fool.

When they sat side by side on the bench she had turned slightly so that she faced him at an angle. She took his big hands in her own and forced him to look at her with those startling blue eyes. She had smiled in a warm and encouraging way, squeezing his cold hands, and said "don't worry Albus. You can say anything to me, anything at all."

She really hadn't been expecting what came next.

"I think we should break up."

At first the meaning of those words didn't sink in. A slight frown puckered her dark brow and her small pink lips pursed together in a pout, the confusion on the tip of her tongue but she didn't quite know how to express it. When she realised that the man she had planned to spend forever with was trying to break her heart she dropped his hands like they had burned her.

Her mouth had dropped open and she felt her lips form the words but nothing came out bar a strangled little whimper. Albus looked away frowning and he clenched his fists until the knuckles went white from the pressure.

"Listen Kitty, Katherine, I just. I don't think that this relationship is healthy anymore." He paused and looked at her, his eyes burning. "I don't think we were ever a healthy relationship, you know? We fight twice as much as we are ever happy and we both know that this whole thing is built on passion. That isn't a solid basis for a healthy, loving relationship and I don't think it's good for either of us to continue like this."

Kitty finally found her voice past the lump in her heart and the pain in her chest. "Albus, I- I don't understand where this has come from."

He sighed and stood up pacing back and forth in front of her. He shoved his hands into his thick mop of hair and pulled at the delicate and silky strands. It was something she would have stopped before, because he would give himself a headache, but everything had changed.

"Kitty, I just. I don't feel it anymore. Whatever it was that was keeping us happy and together, whatever it was that was making the good times so much better than the bad. I don't know where it has gone but it has, it's all gone."

"So what you just stopped loving me all of a sudden over night?" she scoffed some spark of her old personality finally breaking through the cold shell that had replaced her.

"No," he said, still pacing, suddenly quiet as if in thought. "No this is something that I have been feeling for a while. Our relationship, it was," he moved his hands in wide circles searching for the right words. "It was like a fire! It consumed everything in its wake, and just like a fire it has slowly but steadily burned out. Do you know what I mean?"

"No Albus I don't, because I am just as much in love with you as I was yesterday, or last month, or the first time I even realised that this was love. So no, Albus, I really have no idea what you mean by all of this."

"We have alienated all of our friends and all of our family because of the way that we act when we are around each other, you cannot say that that is a good and healthy relationship."

She shook her head and looked up at him letting all the hurt and the pain show in her eyes. She had wanted to hurt him just as badly as he was hurting her. He was ripping her heart out and he didn't seem at all as bothered as he really should. And it was almost like his complete lack of care for the past 3 years was worse than the fact that this was all over.

"Just leave Albus. Just turn around and walk away because if you do, there is no coming back."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought and if you could spot any mistakes in my SPaG. I think that this one is a little messy tbh but I really felt it you know?**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	3. Struggle

**Author's Note: Let Your OC's Run Free Challenge and let me tell you this was a difficult one! I had to do a non-human OC and at first I thought a vampire might be really fun to write but I really couldn't manage it so I decided to do a bit of an angsty werewolf one.**

 **Prompts: (song) 'Burning Bright' by Shinedown, (word) carmine, (restriction) no names and (sentence) Waking up was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.**

 **Disclaimer: For once, these characters are mine! Yay!**

* * *

Struggle

Waking up was the hardest thing he had ever had to do and it seemed like every day it just got harder and harder. He had never been a popular boy even at school he had had few friends but at least there had been people he could talk to and spend time with, right now hidden away from the world he had never felt more isolated.

It had been a year, a whole year, since he had last talked to someone since he had even seen another person and he felt himself slowly going insane. It had started casually at first, he had simply begun talking to himself at random intervals. It had felt so good to talk again to hear the sounds coming out of his mouth. His tongue had felt heavy from disuse and his ears had felt fuzzy but that was fine, something he could easily get over; but then it started to spread. Soon he made up imaginary friends and started writing on the walls but sometimes he couldn't remember actually writing those things. Memos mostly, to remind him to perform the normal daily functions of life rather than sit and wallow but the notes soon turned violent and threatening reminding himself instead about his greatest mistake.

It had all started a year and a half beforehand on his way home from work. It had been a beautifully clear night and his head had been filled with other things. He was on the verge of proposing and had been trying to come up with the most perfect and the most romantic way to do it. As he had apparated home from his ministry office his head had been full of beautiful sunny forests filled with flowers and a picnic and the happiest day of his life. Sadly it had turned out to be the worst. Instead of apparating home to his lovely wife-to-be he had ended up in a forest, but this one was not bright and full of flowers it was dark, cold and full of evil creatures.

He would have apparated straight back out but it was too late and it all happened so quickly. He had glanced around, confused and dazed stunned by the fact that it was still dark, and it had suddenly clicked that he had ended up in the forest he was intending to propose in. He had chuckled to himself about his absent mindedness and had begun to turn on the spot but that was when the monster appeared.

When he had landed on the floor of his apartment covered in blood to the horrified screams of his girlfriend he had thought at first that he had simply splinched. Time seemed to slow very quickly, he barely noticed when she crouched on the floor beside him sobbing hysterically as she tried to get through to him. All he could see though were the jagged teeth marks that cut ragged holes in the pale flesh of his arm.

St. Mungos quickly confirmed the worst, the animal, the thing, that had attacked him had sadly not been human, or animal, but rather a deadly hybrid of both. He had been bitten by a werewolf and that meant that he was now cursed similarly.

He knew from that moment that he could never marry her.

They tried to tell him that everything would be alright. They offered him special counselling for people in his position and of course it was no longer the dark ages werewolves were no longer hunted and there were potions that could help him suppress his darker nature. He would still be shunned from the majority of polite society but he had never really cared what other people thought of him, he really had never been the most popular of people.

For the first six months he had really tried to go along with everything the healers had told him. He attended every counselling session that they set for him and he took his wolf's bane potion every month. He even managed to pretend that everything could go right back to normal but slowly a depression began to settle in.

She tried her hardest to be supportive of him, even though he didn't make it easier. She encouraged him to the best of her ability she had always been such a bright and bubbly person. She told him that every time the darkness threatened to consume him, to take away what humanity he had left that he should imagine that he was burning brighter than the brightest star and that would melt away any of the darkness trying to hurt him. And that if he needed her she would be right here beside him.

But it wasn't enough, it could never be enough.

Months had passed and one night he had snapped and he had snapped on her. She had been trying, again, to cheer him up and to get him out of the depression he had sunk in to but it was dangerously close to the full moon and he didn't have the best grasp on his wolfish tendencies.

He had only meant to gesture, to get her to stop with the constant bubbly attitude he couldn't take her being so optimistic when his life was falling apart, but he was a lot stronger and a lot faster than he used to be and when he had reached out to get her to stop he had hit her straight across the face instead.

Her head snapped to the side and she clattered to the floor in a heap. Blood spewed from the nose and mouth staining the cream carpet with blotches of carmine.

He stood horrified and breathless over the sobbing form of his one true love unable to comprehend that he could have possibly caused her this much pain. He moved towards her, to help but had stopped, heart ripping in two as she flinched away from him.

He had stopped only long enough to see that she got to St. Mungos before collecting what few belongings he had and fleeing into the night.

That was a year ago. A long and lonely year completely isolated from all other human life. He had only killed to survive, and still not enough to really live but he was too much of a coward to end his own miserable life but he was determined not to end anyone else's.

* * *

 **Please please do leave a review.**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
